As the technology advances, electronic devices have become part of life for the modern people. An electronic device (for example a computer server) consists of many parts such as disk drive, power supply and mainboard, wherein the mainboard is provided with many electronic components thereon such as memory, IC component, central processing unit (CPU) and so on. With functionality of the electronic device being continuously enhanced, the number of the electronic components mounted in the electronic device is also increased. Accordingly, when the electronic device operates, more and more heat is generated by the electronic components and heat generating components of the electronic device. Therefore, how to dissipate the heat satisfactorily for the electronic components and the heat generating components has become an issue to be solved at present.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional server 1 is provided with a plurality of fans 15 and a heat generating component 13 (such as a power supply) in an electronic device 11 thereof, wherein a fan 131 is mounted in the heat generating component 13 to dissipate heat generated by the heat generating component 13 to outside of the server 1. The plurality of fans 15 operate to introduce air from outside of the server 1 to the electronic device 11 through an air inlet 111 of the electronic device 11 so as to dissipate heat generated by electronic components 14 mounted on a mainboard 12 to outside of the sever 1 through an air outlet 112 of the electronic device 11. Thereby, heat dissipation is performed for the heat generating component 13 and the electronic components 14.
During the heat dissipating process for the heat generating component 13 of the server 1, the fan 131 in the heat generating component 13 operates to dissipate the heat generated by the heat generating component 13. However, the plurality of fans 15 during operation would also draw the heat from the heat generating component 13, which is intended to be dissipated, into the server 1, thereby adversely affecting the heat dissipation operation for the heat generating component 13 and making the heat generating component 13 not subject to satisfactory heat dissipation. Moreover, when more and more heat is introduced to the server 1, it may cause damage to the electronic components 14 and the heat generating component 13.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a conventional wind-guiding cover 25 for a computer heat dissipating device 2. As shown in FIG. 2, a mainboard 22 and a power supply 23 are formed in an electronic device 21 of the computer heat dissipating device 2, and an electronic component such as CPU 24 is disposed on the mainboard 21 at a position near the power supply 23. The wind-guiding cover 25 is disposed on the CPU 24, which produces relatively more heat and should be subject to sufficient heat dissipation, and beside the power supply 23. The wind-guiding cover 25 has a box-shape, and comprises a bottom board 251, a top board 252, a three-side board 253 for connecting the bottom board 251 to the top board 252, an opening 254, and a fan 26 connected to the bottom board 251. A plurality of hooks 2521 are formed on a side of the top board 252. A plurality of grooves 231 are formed in the power supply 23. The hooks 2521 can be engaged with the grooves 231 to couple the wind-guiding cover 25 to the power supply 23. As such, the fan 26 connected to the bottom board 251 of the wind-guiding cover 25 is located at a position right corresponding to the CPU 24 of the mainboard 22, such that the fan 26 operates to dissipate heat generated by the CPU 24 and the power supply 23 to outside of the computer heat dissipating device 2 through an opening (not shown) formed between the power supply 23 and the electronic device 21.
However, the above wind-guiding cover 25 must be provided with the fan 26 therein, which undesirably increases the cost. Further, during the heat dissipating process for the CPU 24 and the power supply 23, the heat generated by the CPU 24 passes through the power supply 23 to be dissipated out of the computer heat dissipating device 2, such that the power supply 23 experiences the heat from the CPU 24 and cannot be subject to a satisfactory heat dissipating effect.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide a wind-guiding cover, which can improve a heat dissipating effect for a heat generating component of an electronic device, and achieve satisfactory heat dissipation for the heat generating component and an electronic component of the electronic device respectively and prevent interference therebetween, so as to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art.